Reconcile
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Vivien tries to help Chad and Pat reconcile so they can be happy in Murder House. Chad/Pat


**Disclaimer**: I don't own American Horror Story and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note**: I always loved Chad and Pat, and hoped their relationship could be saved. So I decided Vivien would try to help. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Vivien Harmon cooed at her son and then put the baby down on the sink when she noticed another ghostly resident, Chad, sitting at the kitchen table. He was staring at nothing, seemingly lost in thought. Despite his many issues, she liked him. "Penny for your thoughts."<p>

Chad startled and then stared up at her. "Don't do that! I was thinking!" He cursed the day the Harmons had moved in.

"Sorry." Vivien put her hands up, but refused to back down. "What's wrong?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Hey, we're stuck here together, buddy. I'd rather be talking to you than that psychotic bitch, Hayden." She had ended up punishing Hayden multiple times for killing Ben and letting the other baby out of the house – Hayden had then apologized for her actions, but Vivien didn't believe her.

Chad laughed. "There is that. I'm just thinking about Pat, and how he'd rather be anywhere else but here, with me. Being doomed to spend eternity with a man who doesn't love you anymore is hell. Despite all the fucking around he did, I still love him. And I always will." He didn't know why he was telling Vivien all this, but he was tired of bottling it all up.

"Oh, sweetheart. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you that even with all of Ben's fuck ups, I forgive him after I died. And we're really happy right now – Including Violet. She's better off without that monster, Tate. Being stuck with a baby forever sometimes isn't all that great, but we get by. And you know what? You and Pat will be happy again – I'll make sure of it. Now stop feeling sorry for yourself and be useful, please. Moira could use your help with something, I'm sure." Vivien squeezed his hand, grabbed the baby, and then went off to find Pat. She had a relationship to fix now.

She stopped by Ben to hand the baby off to him, and then headed towards the basement – She always hated it down there, but she knew that's where Pat probably was. After waving to Travis, who was playing with Larry's daughter, Vivien found him playing a game with one of the nurses. "I need to talk to you."

"What for?"

"Now, Patrick. Get up and come with me." Vivien wasn't playing games.

He rolled his eyes, but listened and followed her out of the basement. "What do you want?"

"Were you really unhappy with Chad before you moved here, or did the house fuck everything up between you two?" Vivien just wanted to make sure that it was the house – and not circumstances before it – that had ruined Chad and Pat's relationship.

"I don't know. The house, I guess. Why the hell are you asking me?" Pat was pretty confused by her question.

Vivien sighed in relief. "Okay, that's good then. I can fix this. Patrick, let me be honest with you. Chad still loves you, and he always will. You loved him, too right?"

"Of course I did!"

"Do you still love him? Because I think you do. You can deny your feelings for Chad all you want, but I can tell that you two were happy once and can be happy again. Forget about that man you were going to leave him for – I'm sure he's moved on by now. And that relationship wouldn't have worked anyway – They never do. Just look at Ben and Hayden for proof of that." Vivien waited for his answer.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you both deserve to be happy, and you're clearly not. Sure, the house fucks things up, but we're here now. We're going to fix them. Look – We're already keeping new people out and Marcy has finally given up on selling it. Come on, do you love him?"

"Of course I still love Chad! We were together for such a long time, and I know I ruined our relationship by cheating, but I still want to be with him – No matter what he says."

Vivien sighed happily in relief – She was thrilled to have gotten through to him. "That's good then. I have a plan now, so don't ask questions. I will be by soon. Have fun down here!" She walked away smiling, and then returned to her family.

"So, why are you trying to fix their relationship?" A confused Ben just stared at his wife, trying to calm down his son. The baby was a little fussy today, and driving the house's various residents nuts.

"Because I know they're fixable, and they both are still in love. I just need to remind them of that. Someone else in this house deserves to be as happy as us, and at least it'll get them off our backs." Vivien had made it her personal mission to make pretty much every ghostly resident in the house happy.

Ben sighed. "Good luck with that, Viv. I hope you can fix it."

"Thank you." She kissed her husband, calmed down the baby, and then started formulating her next plan – It would succeed, Vivien would make sure of that.

The opportunity she had been waiting for presented itself after Christmas – Everyone was content because of the holiday and not trying to wreak havoc. Vivien cornered Pat, and then went off to find Chad. She sat the two men down at the kitchen table. "So, why are we here?" Chad just rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me that! We are here so you two can finally talk out your problems – You've been hanging on to them for far too long, and we're all sick of it. Now, Chad, you love Pat and you forgive him for his cheating, right?"

Chad nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Okay, that's all I wanted. Pat, despite the cheating you did, you still love Chad. Am I correct in that?"

Pat refused to answer for about twenty minutes, but when he finally did speak, it was begrudgingly. "Yes, you were right."

Vivien triumphantly laughed. "Good. Now let's talk." She sat down with both men, and started talking with them.

Chad and Pat started to get somewhere about two and a half hours into the conversation. By hour eight of the conversation, they had decided they could work through their relationship and not let it get ruined any further.

Good events were finally starting to happen in Murder House, and not just bad.

Chad and Pat's relationship ended up being better than ever after they reconciled, and they were always grateful to Vivien for stepping in.


End file.
